


birthday

by Enrinkari



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, like very sorry, very very ooc i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enrinkari/pseuds/Enrinkari
Summary: Vol'jin, with the help of Saurfang, plans a birthday party for Tyrathan.





	birthday

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this as a present to myself on my birthday (which was May 22) b/c i hate my bday and i had no one to celebrate it with irl and i like to project on tyrathan so i made him have a happy bday. and I wasn't going to post it but I might as well since i fucking wrote it but aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa it's horrible i'm sorry y'all i really am.

Tyrathan woke up before the sun had risen over the horizon. He had been sleeping lightly, and finally decided to just stay awake. He hadn't been able to sleep well the past few nights, though he tried his best to not show that to Vol'jin. He was kind of dreading today. Nothing bad was happening, but he just didn't like the date.

 

It was his birthday.

 

He hadn't liked celebrating his birthday for a while, but he had loved spending it with his kids. Now, though... He knew today would be a bad mental day for him, and he didn't want to put Vol'jin through that. Not when he had big enough problems as Warchief. Tyrathan was itching to for a hunt anyways. He hadn't been a while, and he knew the cooks loved it when he brought them fresh meat. Quietly, he slipped out of the bed, careful not to wake Vol'jin. He quickly got dressed and scribbled Vol'jin a note saying he was going out for the day and he'd be back later. Laying it on top of Vol'jin's clothes, he gave his mate one more look and left the bedroom, closing the door behind him without making noise. 

 

~~~

 

Vol'jin had been in a bad mood all day so far. He didn't like that Tyrathan had left without a word. He didn't like that Tyrathan had be able to leave without Vol'jin hearing him. He didn't like that he knew Tyrathan did this because he was upset. He didn't like not knowing what was going on. So he wallowed in his bad mood, making it very hard for anything to get done, as no one wanted to anger him.

 

Well, no one but Saurfang, who honestly didn't care. "Why are you acting like a child today, Vol'jin?" he said with a huff. "You're being a pain in the ass to deal with."

 

"Tyrathan be goin' on a ‘unt dis mornin' and I not be knowin' about it until I woke up and be seein' a note from 'im." Vol'jin gave a low growl. "It be meanin' 'e upset about someting but I be 'avin no idea what. 'E be a mystery to me sometimes."

 

Saurfang walked over to Vol'jin and lightly bonked him on the head, causing Vol'jin to stare at him. "Maybe it's because, I don't know, IT'S HIS BIRTHDAY?!" Saurfang snapped. "Seriously you make us all memorize the basic facts of this human and you can't even remember his birthday and you're his mate?"

 

Vol'jin's ears went low. "Oh spirits. Of course it be dat." He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. "'E probably be 'atin dis day. Of course 'e be 'untin. To 'elp clear 'is mind." He opened his eyes and looked at Saurfang. "Saurfang, you gotta be 'elpin me."

 

"With what, exactly?" Saurfang said.

 

"I need to be givin' Tyrathan a good birthday. I be needing you to 'elp me put it together."

 

"No," Saurfang said flatly and turned to walk out.

 

"Come on Saurfang, I know you be liking 'im. You can stop pretendin'," Vol'jin walked up to Saurfang and wrapped his arm around him. "It be okay for you to be likin' a 'uman," he said with a grin that turned into a grimace as Saurfang elbowed him in the stomach.

 

"I'll help, but only so you'll stop sulking," Saurfang grumbled. "So, what exactly are you planning, and why do I have a feeling you're going to get all of Orgrimmar involved?"

 

~~~~

 

Tyrathan rode back into Orgrimmar a little before sundown, taking a blue raptor to the stables. She had decided to stay with Tyrathan, and he didn't argue. She was very picky about her name, however, and hadn't liked any Tyrathan had tried to give her. "Okay, here's another one," he said, putting her in her pen. "What about Cobalt?" The raptor gave a small growl. "Okay, another loser." He sighed. "I guess I'll try again later." He gave her a pet on her head and walked towards the Hold. He was sure Vol'jin would be upset with him, but it would be okay. At least his haul was good today. He had sent the bad full of meat and leather ahead of him when he rode in.

 

As he walked through what was easily the busiest part of Orgrimmar, he noticed it was unusually quiet. In fact, it looked like most of the shops were closed early. He wondered if something had happened while he was out. As he got to the Hold, he saw one of the orc orphans from the orphanage outside. "Hey there, Nargi, what are you doing out here?"

 

"Mister Tyrathan! There you are!" the youngster said happily. "You need to follow me! Don't ask questions just come!" Nargi grabbed his hand and started pulling him along, and Tyrathan, very confused, just followed behind. 

 

They made it to the entrance to the Valley of Wisdom and Nargi let go of his hand and ran into the middle of the Valley. "OKAY GUYS!" Tyrathan walked in slowly and watched in wonder as basically everyone from Orgrimmar, as well as some from outside the city, popped out from their hiding places.

 

"What is the meaning..."

 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TYRATHAN KHORT!" The chorus of voices called out to him. He just looked at everyone, shocked. How did they know?

 

<Sorry for the surprise,> he heard his mate's voice say behind him in Zandali. He turned to look at Vol'jin. <I just know how you get about days like this, and wanted to make it special for you. Make new memories to help balance out the old?> Tyrathan ran over and gave Vol'jin a giant hug, causing everyone to clap around them. <I love you,> Vol'jin whispered to him, hugging him back.

 

<I love you too,> Tyrathan replied, trying not to cry. Not in front of basically the whole Horde. <Thank you so much.>

 

"Well?! Let's be gettin' dis party started!!" Vol'jin yelled, and everyone cheered as a feast was rolled out, along with multiple kegs of different alcohols. Soon, everyone was mixing with each other. Baine and Rokhan finally got to try Chen's "Special Brew," which led to Chen having to babysit the two when they got totally smashed. Saurfang gave Tyrathan a pat on the shoulder and a grunt, and the human couldn't believe that Saurfang actually liked him. Even Halduron Brightwing had shown up, escaping Silvermoon for the night, and Tyrathan and he put on an exhibition of their skills for the crowd. There was music, dancing, and some goblins even got their fireworks to work correctly by some miracle. It was truly a night to remember.

 

"How long did all that take to get together?" Vol'jin and Tyrathan had managed to sneak away from the party, still going late into the night, and walked together around the empty city center. "Days? Weeks?"

 

"Don't be mad, but 'ours," Vol'jin said sheepishly. "I...I actually be forgettin' your birthday. Saurfang be remindin' me, and wit' 'is 'elp we be gettin' everytin' ready in a few 'ours."

 

"Wow, maybe I should be mates with Saurfang then," Tyrathan teased. He then got a serious look on his face. "I'm sorry I left this morning without saying anything. I just knew today was going to be one of those days, and I didn't want you to be bothered with it. To be bothered with me."

 

"Tyrathan you never be botherin' me," Vol'jin stopped walking, making Tyrathan stop too. "You know dis. You be my mate, and if you be needin' me, I be dere."

 

"I know, Vol'jin." Tyrathan placed his hands on Vol'jin's face. "I don't deserve someone as amazing as you, my troll."

 

"If anytin' I don't be deserving you, my little 'uman." Vol'jin lended down, and the two kissed each other softly. "'Appy birthday, Tyrathan," Vol'jin purred as they pulled apart.

 

Tyrathan got a dangerous look in his eyes. "Say, Vol'jin. You know in human culture it is common to give 'birthday spankings.' So, are you going to give me mine?" 

 

Vol'jin's ears shot straight up. He grinned, and picked Tyrathan up bridal style. "Oh, I be givin' you more dan spankins, Tyrathan." A laughing Tyrathan in his arms, he quickly made his way towards the Hold, the sounds of the party echoing in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE MY BLUE RAPTOR BABY OKAY? I JUST DON'T HAVE A NAME FOR HER AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> also i just love to head canon that halduron would be fuckin best hunter buddies with tyrathan shut up


End file.
